Various types of lifting devices are used for lifting objects such as logs, pipes, debris, concrete highway barriers, rocks and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,752 to Douglas describes a concrete pipe lifting apparatus with a lockable and releasable scissor grip structure. U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,025 to Douglas describes a barrier lifter apparatus having a scissor structure with L-shaped clamping elements.